


RPG: Elemental Nations

by LainellaFay



Series: Kiss Kiss Throw Your Kunai [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Actually an otome game disguised as an RPG, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't be fooled by the premise, M/M, May take forever to update but I'll do my best, Multi, Please Don't Take This Seriously, can check out more details on my tumblr, kiss kiss throw your kunai, only featured relationship is KakaGai, other relationships are up to your imagination, there may be some features just for kicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainellaFay/pseuds/LainellaFay
Summary: Congratulations! You have been reincarnated into the Elemental Nations. Your role is to work as the Hokage and ensure that your village does not fall into enemy’s hands–!$@)*!(*@$)(!@(reconfiguration in progress))#*!#$@( OTOME #*%@)!!Hi Player! Welcome to ELEMENTAL NATIONS. We welcome you to our glorious and prosperous home.Boasting of our namesake, we are proud to present to you our Five Great Shinobi Nations: Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Iwa, KiriPlease pick a hidden village of your choice to begin your journey to Kage-hood!Beginner Guide:1. Select a Ninja2. Main-quests3. Side-quests4. Gallery*disclaimer: this is actually an otome game disguised as an RPG. enjoy!





	1. Team 10 - Side Quest: Prelude to INO YAMANAKA - HANNIBAL

**Author's Note:**

> Found in here are the Main Quests and Side Quests. 
> 
> For the rest of the Beginner Guide, please access the following link: [Introduction](https://lainellafay.tumblr.com/post/186261256489/stupidly-big-naruto-game-au)

Shikamaru _knew_ that entering the dungeon was a mistake. They are about to approach a crossroad, right after the last of these roaches are eliminated. His vision showed him the three options available and two of which lit up _multiple_ red flags. He has to come up with a plausible argument to pick the middle route— _quick_ ; the last roach is about to be pummelled by Choji’s enlarged fist in sixteen seconds.  
  
Gone.  
  
The options pop up immediately and Shikamaru curses under his breath at Ino’s maniacal cackle. She’s fast but _he’s faster_ , without anything to distract him. Shikamaru stealthily extends his shadow and grabs hold of her, barely managing to prevent her finger from pressing onto the left option which would take them down The Candy Trials where they’d meet an evil witch who’d boil him and Choji alive and feed their meat to Ino, who’d subsequently grow an insatiable appetite for human meat and go round ravaging the world.  
  
He stops her within a hair’s breadth.  
  
Shikamaru heaves a sigh of relief and keeps an eye on Choji who’s extremely fascinated by the right option. Recalling his predictions, that option would bring them to The Cloud Trials where Shikamaru and Ino would be incapacitated by the cloud sharks and Choji will unlock his family’s bloodline to save them.  
  
Good in theory, but bad for Shikamaru’s future—Choji would fly away and leave him alone with their demon of a teammate, Ino!

No, he cannot let that happen, _never_.  
  
The middle option is more uncertain. It has an unlimited amount of diverging pathways and Shikamaru is unable to see further than the end of their mission, which they would complete safely and in one piece should they take that route. It’s the most logical—Choji would not unlock his family’s bloodline, Ino would not go down the path of hannibalism, and Shikamaru will keep the team together for another day!

Yes, that’s the one.  
  
Oh no, Choji’s inching towards the right, no can do—Shikamaru quickly splits his shadow and catches Choji in mid-step. Ino’s cackle is starting to grate on his mind space but he’ll handle, he has for the entirety of his childhood.  
  
_Eep,_ Choji’s sending him puppy dog eyes— _abort, abort_! Screw reasoning, they’re taking this route and that's final.

Without a second thought, Shikamaru clicks, sucking them into a vacuum which would transfer them to The Sand Trials.  
  
Another mission complete for Team 10.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits goes to my friend, Amy, for the artwork!


	2. Main Quest - Team Gai: Formation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out the character profiles on my tumblr:  
> [CHARACTER PROFILES](https://lainellafay.tumblr.com/post/186261280469/select-a-ninja)

Credit goes to my friend, Amy, for the artwork!

* * *

Tenten hears _about_ him before she even met him, which should speak volumes about her sensei-to-be.

When her academy teacher drones out their names alongside their teams, she took note of the long pause between her own name and the almost whispered terror in their Jounin sensei’s name, before feeling a pitying gaze upon her skin. At first, she’d assumed it was because she was stuck between the high-and-mighty, Hyuuga Neji, and the class clown, Rock Lee.

But upon second thought, they really aren’t all that bad. You just need a bit of getting used to the arrogant tone of Neji and the quirky antics of Lee, before everything is all fine, dandy and normal. They are just _boys_ after all.

So the only other explanation had to be the new input variable, their sensei-to-be, Maito Gai.

Tenten has never heard of a Maito clan, but who is she to say there _isn’t_ one? Hailing from a civilian family, she did not spend her early years reading up on the composition of clans in Konoha or clan laws like the rest of her ninja family peers.

Her curiosity doesn’t last long, for all her questions were answered with the slamming of their classroom door and the cries of all the students (and teacher) around her. Tenten first notices the fierce crashing of waves against a rock and a sparkling rainbow that continuously arches behind a full green jumpsuit. Next, her attention is grasped by wide shining teeth, twinkling in the light.

“DYNAMIC ENTRY!” she hears, echoing and bouncing over the moaning and groaning of her peers, where they struggle in foetus position under their desks. Sweeping her gaze over the area, she notices that she’s not the only one still sitting unharmed. Her two teammates, on opposite ends of the classroom, stare at the newcomer, one starstruck while the other in disgust.

Tenten can see, from her seat, the bulging veins along the eyes of the Hyuuga, tell-tale signs of his Byakugan.

“Gai-san…please…” her academy teacher pleads, “take them and leave…”

“Oh! I apologise! I will be as swift as the wind and bring my dear students to the most Eastern training ground in five minutes. If I fail, I will do five hundred push-ups!”

There is no doubt that this man is her Jounin sensei, Maito Gai. She is grabbed before she could utter a single word, crushed against a firm chest together with her two teammates—which by the way, not a pleasant experience—and is swept along the bustling village of Konoha where she hears various _thumps_ like the sound of people falling and screams about losing health along the way.

Neji still has his Byagukan activated, judging by the protruding maze of veins she feels on her cheek.

“Aren’t you tired?” Tenten asks, her words muffled against the spandex, for team-bonding sake. She’s genuinely concerned for her teammate’s eyes. How would they be able to complete missions if one of them end up blind because of their bloodline limit? They’d be a laughing stock. “Why do you keep them on?”

She hears him grinding his teeth— _now_ , she’s concerned about his dental health. The veins subside before quickly extending out again. It’s ticklish against her cheek and she keeps herself from laughing because choking on spandex is _not_ a cool way for a ninja to go. “I _can’t_ ,” Neji replies. “How are you not dying? You have nothing to protect you!”

What. Tenten is flabbergasted. Her teammate is a loony. “What do I need protection from? We’re in Konoha—in our Jounin sensei’s arms, for kage’s sake.”

 _“Precisely,_ ” comes a muttered hiss. “You two are crazy.”

Tenten takes offense.

She’s perfectly normal.

They finally land, not in a rough way like you’d imagine from their journey, but soft as a feather as Gai-sensei releases them from his grip.

“Mission success!” Gai exclaims with a beam, the waves crash at _double_ the speed.

Lee—oh, dear Lee—has stars reflected in his eyes and Tenten can almost see the formation of a rainbow appearing behind _him_. Barely five minutes into their meeting and Lee is already taking after their sensei. It has to be a record.

Remembering the _thumps_ , Tenten asks, “Was there a massive fainting spell over the market?”

Gai-sensei tilts his head, appearing deep in thought. “Was there? I did hear a lot of friends calling my name! Your sensei is so popular!” His laugh comes from deep within his belly, releasing like a roar.

It has to be.

Tenten narrows her eyes, racking her brain for an old rumour spread throughout the academy in their third year.

It went something like this:

 _Did you hear? There’s a Jounin who made an_ entire _village of civilians faint after he stopped by for a meal. My mum said someone even_ died _!_

I _heard that they even laughed after everyone went down to 1 health. How evil!_

_I can’t believe someone like that exists. So cruel…_

Tenten wasn’t a believer of gossip, but she’d always imagined the person associated with such a rumour was a missing-nin from another village, not her Jounin-sensei. Well, that explains why everyone else at the academy acted as though they were going to die. Tenten mentally nods and focuses back to the present, catching the tail end of Gai-sensei’s passionate speech.

“—so _proud_ to have all of you as my students! Alas, there is still one final test!”

Everything came to a screeching halt. _Another_ test.

Tenten groans, joining Neji who appeared to be groaning for an entirely different reason. She hated tests, didn’t they have enough of it at the academy? Lee starts to lose the shine in his eyes, obviously remembering how he flunked almost every single practical test except taijutsu.

“Meet me here at five in the morning, when the day is young and the birds are chirping, the most Youthful hour! I wish you all the best, my students!”

With that, Gai-sensei disappears in a swirl of leaves. Neji throws himself onto the grass and rejoices at his absence, not quite screaming, _‘Finally!’,_ because Neji never screams.

At least he’s deactivated his Byakugan.

Tenten fingers the kunai in her pocket. How she wishes to _murder_ the idiot who designed _another_ test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to write Gai speech, help


End file.
